Light's Boredom
by HermioneK
Summary: Light gets bored. And you never want him to get bored. What will happen when he sets his eyes on teen heart-throb Edward Cullen? T because Death Note is involved.
1. Chapter 1

Light's Boredom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Twilight. Enjoy! R&R!**

Light's POV:

It was just your average day in Japan. Light Yagami, aka Kira the Mass Murderer, was bored. And you never want Light to be bored. So what does any normal mass-murderer do when they're bored? They murder! Yagami pulled out his notebook, and this is what he wrote:

_Edward Cullen; 2:35; Trips into a vat of boiling acid._

There was no going back now. At 2:35, Edward Cullen would be dead.

"Mwuahahahaha," cackled Light to himself. He glanced at the clock. It was 12:00. Edward Cullen had less than 3 hours to live.


	2. Chapter 2

Light's Boredom ~ Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I looked out my bedroom window. Edward Cullen was outside, as usual. I have no idea how he does that. I walked down the stairs and met Edward outside. We sat in his car and drove to school.


	3. Chapter 3

Light's Boredom ~ Chapter 3

Light's POV

I remember when I was a good student, before I got caught up in this Kira gig. Sure, it was fun, but I'm over it now. I still kill people, though.

"Light!" called Sayu. "Mom says you need to set the table!"

"Mwuahahahahahh!"

"What was _that_?"

I cleared my throat. "Nothing."


	4. Chapter 4

Light's Boredom ~ Chapter 4

Bella's POV

I sat at my desk, drumming my fingers and tapping my leg. I never pay attention. I don't even understand the teacher anyways. I glanced at the clock. 5 minutes till lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

Light's Boredom ~ Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah I don't own either, get with the times.**

Edward's POV

**A/N: Yeah, I don't usually change the POV between characters in the same story. In fact, I hate when authors do it. So why I did, I have no idea. So sorry if it's not the best you've ever seen. I'm still getting the hang of it.**

Mr. Tanner was talking about phytoplankton, something I learned about in 1922. The clock was ticking by so slowly. Right after this, I had lunch. With Bella. I couldn't wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Light's Boredom ~ Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I don't own Death Note or Twilight et cetera ad nauseum.**

**A/N: P.S. Sorry if the Edward/Bella POV aren't that great. If you couldn't tell, I don't like it that much, which is why I am making a fanfic that bashes it.**

Edward's POV

"How did 4th hour go?" I asked her. She gave me a questioning look. I inwardly sighed. She could be so stupid sometimes! "The class you just had! How was it?"

"Oh…I don't know…"

We sat down and ate our lunch.


	7. Chapter 7

Light's Boredom ~ Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Twilight or Death Note. Although, if I owned the former, I think I would sell it as soon as possible. It wouldn't even have to be a good price.**

Light's POV

"Well that was delicious, Mother," I said, bringing my plate to the sink. "Thank you."

I flopped down on the couch and watched TV. When I stood up, stretching my back like a cat, the clock showed 2:30. Boy was I ever evil.


	8. Chapter 8

Light's Boredom ~ Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Death Note or Twilight**

Bella's POV

Five more minutes until class was over. I can't believe I just counted to five! Edward and me is goin' toooos play footbawl after school. What's football? Jesus! Oh, hee hee, that was just the bell! That never fails to scare me!

I grabbed my stuff and met Edward outside the classroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Light's Boredom ~ Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: These are getting really stupid. Don't own either, what else is new?**

Edward's POV

"Hi sweetie," I said to Bella. "Do you remember what I said we would do after school?"

"Ummm….Polo?"

"No. I said we were going to take part in a rousing game of football this afternoon."

"What's football?" she asked. Sighing, I walked out the school door while explaining the rules of football. "Well, there's two teams. They go on either side of the field."

"What's a field?"

"A BIG, EMPTY, PATCH OF GRASS!" I yelled, losing my patience at her stupidity.

"Edward!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry," I said, then expanded on my pathetic excuse for an apology.

"No, Edward! Watch out!"

But it was too late. I, Edward Cullen, tripped. But into what?


	10. Chapter 10

Light's Boredom ~ Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Death Note. Surprise, surprise.**

Bella's POV

"Edward!" I cried. But he kept rambling on with his stupid apology. "No, Edward! Watch out!" But he already fell.

It came out of nowhere. It was so weird! One minute there was nothing, then, all of a sudden, this giant bucket was there. I watched as Edward fell into it, while I screamed "Nooooo!" at the top of my voice. His body hit the bubbling liquid with a sickening _splash!_ The liquid sloshed up over the edges. It hit my shoe and burned a hole through it. I heard a 'ssssssss' sound, and it took me a minute to realize that it was his flesh being eaten away by the acidic substance.


	11. Chapter 11

Light's Boredom ~ Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Death Note**

Light's POV

I walked outside. The sun was shining cheerfully on my face. I stooped down to pick up the morning paper. I unrolled it and glanced at the headline:

_AMERICAN HIGH SCHOOLER FALLS INTO GIANT VAT ON CAMPUS_

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" I shouted. I did it! Edward Cullen was dead. I did a happy dance on the front porch. "Mwuahahahhahah! Mwuahahahahhahahahah!"


End file.
